1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact protecting modular block, more particularly to an impact protecting modular block for shielding an industrial computer from impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional industrial computer is bulky and clumsy to move or carry, thereby resulting in the risk of damaging the industrial computer when moving the same.